Dark Desirers
by Koniko-chan
Summary: (InuKag) (little MS ) Naraku's got a new plan to finish the Shikon jewel and take out the rest, can the Inu-gumi foil his latest plot before it's to late? R
1. Default Chapter

AN: Hi this is my first Inu fic so I hope you all like! As far as the RK fic goes its on hold at the moment, but I do plan to pick it back up some time this year and continue ^_^ Oh! If I made any character mistakes or spelling etc if you'd like to tell me I'd appreciate it, so I can revise it correctly later on. Thank you!

Spoiler warning: this reveals an event that happens in season 8 ep 117ish and on so please don't read if you will be mad that I told you ^_^. Thanks

Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own him, but I'd like to ^_^ 

Dark Desirers

Kagome sighed as she found herself clinging to Inuyasha's back once again, on there way to find yet another Shikon no Kakera. They had herd rumors of a youkai that was destroying villages in the north, so off they went. It's not that she didn't want to be there, to help those innocent people, or be that close to Inuyasha for that matter, she was just mentally cringing at all the make-up work and extra credit she would have to do to help balance out the mid terms she was missing back in her time. That was defiantly not something she was looking forward to.  However, she had to admit that people's lives were far more important than her exams. She still felt bad for Inuyasha though, he really didn't deserve all the sits she had given him earlier…

~~~~ flashback~~~~

Kagome was nearing the well, she had already announced to the others that she was going home for the week but world be back as soon as she could, to help search for the Shikon no Kakera again. They had all been very understanding, Sango and Miroku had whished her well and gave her a good bye hug, or at least Sango did, Miroku received a good bye smack, a small payback for his token grope… And Shippou had grabbed on to her leg refusing to let go until she swore to bring him back some candy, after that he had happily agreed to relinquish her leg back into her custody. However Inuyasha was oddly absent, note the fact she was now at the well without any resistance.

She looked around her as she closed in on the well, no sign of him… maybe he would actually let her get to her time and exams in peace this once… who was she kidding? No sooner had that thought entered her brain did said Hanyou come into her line of vision in all of his usually arrogant glory standing with his arms crossed right in front of the well, pining her with his 'where in the seven hells do you think you're going' look. 

Kagome shook her head and bit back a sigh, "Inuyasha… don't make me say it." 

He narrowed his eyes at her and growled out a "Kagome you are not-"

"I mean it."

"going! You still have work to do _here_! So there is no reason for you to go running back to your time until the Shikon is complet-"

"Osowari."

Inuyasha's trade was immediately halted when his body smashed into the ground. "Teme…" he grumbled into the dirt before prying his face up to glare daggers at the Miko responsible for his degrading position. 

Satisfied she started to step around him to reach her destination, but she stepped a little too close to him and the next thing she knew a familiar clawed hand had grabbed her ankle and with a yelp of surprise found her self prostrated on top of the floored Hanyou. A red tint immediately graced both her and Inuyasha's cheeks as there position clicked in their minds.

            Before the couple could untangle themselves Miroku fell out of some bushes with a familiar red hand imprint on his cheek. An indignant "Pervert." Sounded from the bushes seconds later. Both Kagome and Inuyasha stared at the Hoshi blinking curiously. 

            "Oh Kagome-sama! Inuyasha! Funny running into you here," He then started to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively "hope I wasn't interrupting anything…"

            Both participants faces were begging to resemble a tomato…

            "Oh so I was?" the monk asked innocently, "I beg your pardon." He then started backing away in a hasty retreat, "Oh before I go," he called back with his most innocent 'I'm a monk' smile securely in place on his face. "Inuyasha, you should take it slowly for her first time." And with that he darted into the bushes and out of sight, leaving a very embarrassed pair behind him.

            "Miroku-sama it's not what you think!" Kagome yanked herself up taking several quick steps away from the Hanyou, her cheeks still flushed from the insinuation, only to have her trade interrupted by Inuyasha. 

            "Oi! Bouzu! We weren't doing anything!" He called out as he pulled himself to his own feet, "Like I'd ever do anything like that with the wench! I'd have to be really desperate to even think about it! After all, she's just my shard detector-"  

            "Inuyasha!" Kagome called out in a stern voice.

            Stopping his protests he turned to look at her ears flattened to his head, he then noticed her dangerously dark aura that only surrounded her when he had really screwed up with her. 

            "Osowari! Osowari! Osowari! Osowari! Osowari! Osowari! Osowari! Osowari! Osowari! OSOWARI!" seeing the now very large Inuyasha shaped crater in the ground she gave an indignant humph before gracefully storming toward her original destination, the well. "I'm going home _Now _Inuyasha!I'll be back in one week, and I swear if you come after me before that I'll 's' word you all the way to America!"

            Inuyasha grumbled from the hole he now rested in, "What the fuck is America? Stupid wench!"  there was no way she could go right now, not with so much at stake, he didn't care how many times she sat him, this was more important than any of her dumb 'exams'. "Wait!"  He yelled up as he anxiously awaited the spells effects to dissipate so he could stop her from leaving.

            Kagome faltered when she heard him call up to her. This was highly irregular normally he'd just sit in his crater and grumble with defeat, but he had called out to her this time, what on earth was so different about this round? Well she might as well find out before leaving, "Why should I?" she yelled back 'this had better be good' her eyes daring him to answer her. After all if she didn't leave soon she'd miss her midterms… And if that happened she might never graduate high school.

            The silver haired Inu Hanyou grinned as a dark glint sparked in his eyes, the feeling had finally returned to his legs, now he could make her listen. In a blur of red and silver he leapt back up to the level ground and zipped over toward the unsuspecting impatient girl, before snatching her from her sitting position off the side of the well and quickly carried her bridle style deep into the surrounding woods. If he was going to talk to her and make her understand he first needed to get her far away from that damn well!

Several minuets later Inuyasha slowed to a stop in front of a stream at the opposite end of the woods. If a human started out from here it take them at least an hours travel by foot, more than enough time to detour the stubborn girl if she made a brake for it.

Kagome blinked in confusion, one minuet she was sitting on the edge of the well ready to go home and the next thing she knew there was a strong breeze and she felt warm arms lift her up  and then cradle her close to a very muscular chest. Now instead of the grassy clearing with trees lined all around, there was the faint sound of water trickling acrossed the land and Amber eyes locked with her own casing her breath to catch in her throat. Her heart beat speed up.

Inuyasha smirked down at his captive in triumph as the sound of her heart accelerating reached his ears.

When her eyes traveled down to his mouth her mind sapped back to the present and her anger rushed back into her body full force. She opened her mouth ready to 'sit' him into oblivion when a clawed figure was lightly placed against her mouth in a silencing gesture. "I wouldn't…" he chuckled triumphantly before leaning close to her ear and whispered, "if you say it you're coming down with me." His smirk never wavered from his face as her heart thundered faster once more.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered out. Her eyes drowning in his golden gaze, she hated how she could be furious at him for something he obviously deserved her anger for only to melt when he pined her with his eyes or did something close enough to be deemed somewhat nice. She could not and definitely would not let him get away with this, not this time, no matter how much she was enjoying her current position, this had to be settled, things were going to get ugly…

Snapping out of the moment she quickly shook her head regaining coherent thoughts once more. She narrowed her eyes up at him, yes she may love him, but that still wouldn't save him from her wrath. She had to go! And besides she had to let him know that this was unacceptable behavior that needed to stop this instant. "Inuyasha put me down right now!" she ordered angrily.

"Why so you can sit me?"

"Look if you let me go I won't" she mumbled slightly defeated.

"And no running back to the well?" he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Inuyasha!" she chided "I have to go. If I don't I could-"

"Don't tell me these 'exams' of your are more important than the lives of others." He grinned at the horrified look she had on her face. Good. He was finally getting through to the wench.

"I never said that." She replied softly.

"So you'll be a good bitch and stay where you belong?" he inquired smugly as he set her down on her feet.

Kagome nodded her head before stepping back a few feet, "I'll stay Inuyasha." She softly muttered.

Inuyasha had never felt so victorious in his life and it practically radiated off his body for all the world to see, that is until the string of sits came from her mouth.

Finally with a very dry throat Kagome looked down the fissure that Inuyasha's body had created with in the last three minuets. She then stretched her arms over her hand and let out a contented sigh, "Ahh I feel much better now."

A slightly strangled "wench" can up from the carder.   

"Osowari."

~~~end flash back~~~

Yes the three minuets straight she had sat him had been a little over kill, but he just really knew how to push her buttons sometimes… "Inuyasha?" she called softly.

"What is it bitch?" he shot back as he continued to run.

"Are you sure your really ok now?" she hesitantly inquired, as she nibbled on her bottom lip with concern.

"Feh." Was the only response she received, translation: 'it was your fault, and I said I was fine so why in hell are you still worrying?'

She just sighed and laid her head against his strong muscular back, resigning herself to enjoy the ride Inuyasha was providing. Just a little bit further and they would arrive at the town where undoubtedly Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara where already at, and with any luck she just might get this taken care of in time to take a few of her midterms...

 ^--^

/O.O\   (It's inuyasha ^_~)

            Meanwhile in the village, "Hoshi-sama," Sango said attempting to get the monks attention away from the  swarm of beautiful village girls that he had gathered around him. Unfortunately he was either ignoring her or too busy asking them to bare his child for he didn't respond… not a healthy move on his part. "Hoshi-sama!" she tried again, her eyebrow beginning to twitch with annoyance. Yet again it yielded the same response. Finally flustered she approached the unsuspecting monk and maneuvered Hiraikotsu so it gave him a stern hit to the head before dragging the now injured monk away from his adoring fans. Sango visibly cringed at the whining the group of girls behind them was doing. And speed up her pace a notch to escape it quicker.

            "What's the matter Sango?" Miroku asked holding his free hand to his head in an attempt to sooth the pain. Placing is best 'I'm an innocent monk' smile in place.

            "Hoshi-sama, we're here to take care of a youkai that's already whipped three villages out, and instead of retrieving information you-" her angry trade slammed to a halt when a wandering hand began to rub her back side… With a frustrated shout she whipped around and slapped the offending monk on the cheek. Witch had the desired affect, his hand wandered away from her more privet areas and up to his now very red cheek. 

            A few minuets later found the pair along with Shippou and Kirara sitting at a table in a tavern discussing what they knew so far about this new threat. Sango locked eyes with the other two occupants of the table as she idly stroked Kirara who was curled up in the demon exterminator's lap. "So Shippou how did you and Kirara do? Did you find out anything new?" she asked hopefully, after all the more they knew about their enemy the easier it would be to dispose of it. 

            Shippou nodded his head excitedly. "Yeah it turns out that this youkai has three heads, and seems to use fire and earthquakes to attack its prey." He paused and looked up and placed a hand under his chin thoughtfully racking his brain for anymore information he might have gleaned earlier.  "and that's about it." He finally replied.

            Sango nodded her head, "Very well done Shippou-chan." Shippou puffed out his chest in pride, just wait till Kagome herd that he had been very helpful to this mission, he was sure to get an extra treat from her for it.  Sango then turned her attention to Miroku, "so all we really know currently is that it keeps going from village to village and destroying it with fire or earthquake… hummm, what do you think Hoshi-sama any idea's on what it is yet?"

            Miroku shook his head in the negative, "Unfortunately I don't." he said with a sigh, as he rested his hand to his forehead in exasperation. It always frustrated him when he didn't know as much as he'd like about a problem, it made it harder to deal with in the end, and with Kagome off taking her 'exams' and Inuyasha just disappearing on them this was going to be a very difficult fight, especially if the youkai they are to face has Shikon shards…

            "Well, no use waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome-chan, we'll have to start without them. So we might as well start heading west, that's the direction people last saw it head in."  Sango stated as she stood and began to collect her bag and Hiraikotsu.

            An hour and a half later the group had made fairly good time in their travels curtsey of Kirara, and were now several miles west. They had already passed two of the points where if they turned they could see what was left of the villages that had once occupied the spot. However, too much time had passed on the previous two locations to hold any valuable information, so it was decided to see the latest disaster area which they were quickly closing in on.

            The sight that greeted them once they got within seeing range wasn't a pretty one. The town was a wreak to put it lightly. Any huts that had managed to remain standing were chard black and only a fraction of their former selves. Amongst the ruins dark red blotches where scattered about practically everywhere. The smell of blood still hung in the air, but not a single body or grave was to be found. With in the chard ruble one could see an occasional item, a sword, a pot, a doll… that's all that was left in the village. As the three travelers got off the fire cat's back they carefully picked their way through being extra careful to avoid the fissures that split the ground. 

    Sango shook her head as she peered into one of the crevasses, there was more blood down there, obviously someone had fallen to their death, maybe even more than one…

            "Hoshi-sama," Sango called softly over to him.

            "Hum?" he hummed in response as he knelt down to examine the ground closer. Shippou leaned forward on the monks shoulder to get a better look himself.

            "What do you think happened to all the bodies? There's nothing to burry, and youkai don't normally 'eat' all of their victims… so there should be something to burry a few bones at least" 

            Miroku nodded absorbing the information as he plucked up a bit of the blistered floor in between his fingers and held it up for further inspection, before discarding it entirely. "Whatever it is, it's obviously very dangerous, and needs to be dealt with soon." 

            Just then Kirara let out a loud snarl as the hair on her back stood on end in challenge. 

            "What is it Kirara?" Sango asked racing toward her beloved pet in concern. As soon as she neared Kirara the Tajiya stopped short as her breath caught in her throat, there just on the horizon was a huge pillar of Smoke that was starting to blanket the sky in the dark gray cloud. Lightning flashed down to the ground striking the source of the deadly smoke, that was the location of the next town! "Kirara!" she called out quickly they had to get there now! Before that village ended up like the other ones…

            Miroku not waiting for a privet invitation leapt on the back of the fire cat seconds after Sango did.  And together the group set off toward the destruction. 

 ^--^

/O.O\   

            Naraku grinned as he watched his plans progress in Kanna's mirror, everything was going according to plan. Still, he'd have to delay Inuyasha a bit, but that would be no problem for him, just wait till Inuyasha and the girl got to see what he had in store for them! He let out a dark chuckle at the thought, by the time he was done that girl would be clay in his hands ready to be manipulated and sculpted to do anything he desired. Yes it won't be long now… it has already begun.

 ^--^

/O.O\   

            They didn't have much further to go before they'd reach the town, however it really surprised Kagome when Inuyasha came to an abrupt halt in the middle of nowhere. "Inu-"

            "Shhh!" he hissed back at her as he sniffed the air. That sent… It can't be… She's dead… but what if- he let the scene flash through his mind of rushing over to the cliff only to find her broken bow, after he'd promised he'd protect her! Still it was possible, Kikyo could still be very much alive! (technically). Without warning Kagome found herself on the ground and barley managed to hear the 'sorry' before Inuyasha disappeared into the surrounding woods. 

            She just sat there for several seconds blinking in confusion, before she rose to her feet and started after him. 'What did he have to be sorry for?' she silently wondered as she picked her way through the foliage. 'Why did he leave me so fast? Where did he go?' So lost in her thought she missed seeing a root sticking up out of the ground and found herself eating dirt, along with a newly twisted ankle for her trouble. Hissing in pain she struggled to get back on her feet. Only to end up using a near by branch to aide her up in the end. It really hurt standing on her injured foot, there was no way she would catch Inuyasha if she could barley walk. Turning her brown eyes back to the tree she noticed an old branch lying on the ground not too far away from where she stood. Limping over she finally reached her target. Needless to say even with the new walking stick she wouldn't be able to go at her usual pace, but at least it was something. She winced as she started through the forest again; this uneven ground was going to be the death of her…  

 ^--^

/O.O\   

            Inuyasha followed the sent of earth and bones through the woods pushing himself forwards, he was going to see her as soon as he could! That was when another sent that had been there before, but he had chosen to ignore in his excitement finally clicked and it made him go even faster, Naraku… He would not be aloud to finish what he started as long as he still drew breath in his lungs, it would have to be over his dead body!

            Finally at the sight of the undead miko he stopped, she was there, but Naraku was no where to be seen…

            "Inuyasha."

            His head snapped back to the girl in front of him.

            "I knew you'd come." She stated looking at him with misty eyes, "I was beginning to think my reincarnation was becoming more important to you than me… but you apparently still feel something toward me-"

            She stopped her sentence the moment she was yanked into a tight embrace. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder, "why do you smell of Naraku?" Inuyasha breathed tenderly in her ear as he continued to hold her close. Even if she did smell of one of his worst enemies or not she was still alive and safe and he'd be damned if he let go of her just to get away from that repulsing stench.

            "I fell in to the misma" she said evenly before it took a sharper edge, "why wouldn't I smell of him! It's not like you were there to help!" she narrowed her eyes, "you said you wanted to protect me from him, well I see that's yet another broken promise you have given me." She lowered her eyes "so tell me does that girl mean more to you than me?" she asked softly. 

            Inuyasha started to open his mouth to reply but was silenced when her lips covered his own. He just closed his hurt filled eyes and kissed her back continuing to hold her close as if he was afraid she'd disappear if he didn't hold on.

            "Come to hell with me." She whispered out between kisses, "like you promised."

            "Kikyo…"

 ^--^

/O.O\ 

            Kagome continued to walk through the woods, she let out a few pants as she continued to hobble forward, her ankle was throbbing, she bit her lip as she stepped further she could see a bit of red through the branches up head, she was tempted to call out, but thought better of it. After all he had left her behind so he might not be too happy to see her there especially since she had injured herself in the process…

            Either way the thought of being with Inuyasha again, instead of being left to her own tormented thoughts caused adrenaline to pump through her veins, as she moved forward slightly quicker than before, she knew she'd regret this later but she could careless how much pain her foot gave her right now,  she'd baby it later. She was desperate to know what on earth had him react the way he did, the only reason he use to run off and leave her at random was for Kikyo, but she was truly dead now so then what-Her thoughts came crashing to a halt when she heard an icy voice that she should have never herd again, but that couldn't have been right. Finally she reached the edge of a clump of trees so she could see into the miniature clearing that Inuyasha now occupied with… It couldn't be. But there she stood right before her very own eyes. Kikyo! 

How could this be happening… Kikyo died right? She tried to call out to Inuyasha, she wanted to demand an answer but when it finally clicked that they were currently kissing in a tight embrace, the words died in her throat, she found herself once again intruding on a privet moment between the man she loved and her past self… She shook her head in denial before starting to back peddle a bit, she wasn't about to watch another love scene between the two it just hurt too much didn't she mean enough to him for him to love her back? Or had she been fooling herself all along that he might care for her in that way… Biting back the tears that yearned to fall she forced her eyes to turn away and was just about to go try and find the road, when she heard Kikyo whisper her request.

            Her eyes widened, she's trying to take him to hell with her again! Feelings hurt  or not she couldn't let her do this to him! Whirling around to stop him she forgot bout her ankle and let out a stifled scream when she lost her balance and feel on top of it. Causing both Kikyo and Inuyasha to look towards her direction.

            Kikyo narrowed her eyes sending a dark look at the girl, while Inuyasha looked on wide eyed, "K-Kagome…" he breathed out, as he hesitantly put a hand up with his fingerers curled slightly towards her in a subtitle plea for her to stay, to not be hurt, to understand… 

            She just looked back at the two with eyes that shown with surprise, hurt, and pain. No one seemed to want to make the first move as the three stood perfectly still in the quiet of the woods.

To be continued….  
   


	2. Chapter 2

AN:  Hi! I'm back! Well hope you guys like. I've actually have some ideas in the works now! I have the beginnings of a plot! Yeah for me! ^_^

Disclaimer: (whines) do I have to? I don't wanna say it!!!!!!!! (sinful) well as of next week I'll own an Inuyasha plushy… does that count?

Screams filled the air as they approached. The crimson light of the fire reflected off the rising cloud of smoke as ash rained down on them like snow. The earth shook with a loud roar casing the ground to crack and some parts to split open.

            Sango quickly snapped her exterminator mask on ready for combat; she was atop of Kirara along with Miroku and Shippou all hoping against hope that they would reach the village in time to save some of the people.

            Shippou consciously leaned forward on the Monks shoulder trying to get a better view of the carnage going on ahead of them, "Um…" he gulped softly before redirecting his gaze to the man beside him, "can't we go later? After all I'm still just a kid!" he cried over dramatically.

            Miroku just frowned at the kit giving him a very disapproving look, "Do you want Kagome-sama to hear about this?" Shippou started to open his mouth to reply but Miroku continued stopping the baby youkai's next words, "You know she wouldn't want to hear that you put yourself in front of the lives of innocents when you have not only your own powers to protect yourself with but you also have Sango and I to do so." His eyes softened and a comforting smile graced his lips when the kit lowered his head in defeat before giving a curt nod in acknowledgment.

            If the situation had not been so dire Sango could have actually enjoy the fatherly way that Miroku chastised and comforted the kit at the same time, but alas this was not the time or the place for such thoughts of possible children in the future, still a small smile slid on her face safely hidden under her mask, she could fanaticize later though…. Her thoughts came screeching to a halt however when a familiar hand stroked her backside. "Hoshi-sama!" she cried out indignantly as she whapped him in the head with Hiraikosu, "I can't believe you'd do that at a time like this!"

            "Sorry Sango, I just couldn't help it." He said lightly putting his hands up defensively before more screams flew through the air sobering the party immediately.

            They could see the village now, or what little was left of said village; It was nearing the condition of the other villages that had been attacked, that could not be permitted to occur. 

            Sango narrowed her eyes when she saw the youkai responsible come into view, It was very tall, as high as a hut and about as wide as one as well. It had tight muscular hunches with claws on the end of each fingerer and toe. Its three heads were each facing a different direction using it's long necks to be able to lash out and devour it's pray with out moving its body a single step forward. Its sharp teeth glistened in the light of the fire as saliva mixed with blood dripped from its mouth. And the three pairs of eyes glinted dangerously as the flames danced in their reflective depths.

            Shippou ducked behind Miroku's neck and started to shiver in fright at the nightmarish creature before him. 

            The Monk just let out a long suffered sigh as he shook his head, before leaping off the fire cat, much to the dismay the Kitsune currently clutching to his neck for dear life. He easily landed on the ground not too far from the youkai itself. He straightened himself up from his crouched position and held his staff, up ready to fight as Sango landed from her own leap next to him. "Kirara." Sango called out tilting her head toward the cowering kit. With a feline roar the fire cat swung back around and gently picked the little youkai up and flung him up on to her back.

            Sango gave a nod to Miroku before throwing Hiraikotsu at the nearest head. Unfortunately the youkai managed to dodge just in time to miss the attack entirely. Silently cursing its dumb luck she caught the over sized boomerang on its return trip.

            Miroku stepped up and lightly placed a hand on her arm when she went to throw it a second time, "Let me try." He said fingering the beads on his hand absently. Stepping up he whipped the beads off "Kazzana!" he called out as he released the air rip from its seal. The wind whipped around the youkai as it howled in rage, people who had managed to survive thus far watched in fear and wonder as the monster started toward the black rip in the monks hand. No sooner had the youkai started his unwilling 'ride' to oblivion, did the buzzing of insects fill the air. 'Seimushou…'he thought darkly before quickly reapplying the seal to his hand 'Naraku, must be involved if these poison insects are here.' "Sango!"

"I know she called back giving a pointed look at the oversized bee like creatures before resending her boomerang out into the fray. 

 ^--^

/O.O\ 

After several minuets Kikyo broke the silent staring contest by lifting her hand up and placing it possessively on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Why are you here?" she asked evenly, her dark eyes boring into Kagome's.

            "I-" she started but then lowered her head, why was she there? Any idiot could tell by now where his heart lay so why was she still sitting there interrupting their private moment?

            Inuyasha was too confused on what to do at the moment, he was so overjoyed to find out Kikyo was alive, but then Kagome came looking for him, his eyes narrowed on her swollen ankle and apparently hurt her self in the process…  That was when the light smell of salt and water filtered up to his nose, raising his gaze to her face, he caught the ending swipe of her arm accrossed her eyes, yep she was crying.  

            Kagome raised her head back up, 'I'm not going to cry, 'I'm not going to cry' she repeated to herself over and over again as she willed anger to the surface, that was a nice safe emotion that wouldn't betray her true feelings, she had been a fool anyways.  "Well I'll leave you two to have fun then!" she said sharply before she shakily tried to regain her footing. Unfortunately this was ruining her whole tuff girl image she had just tried to pull off. 

            Inuyasha watched her puzzled a moment ago she had been crying and then she seemed really angry and now, she looked as helpless as a pup… His thoughts screeched to a halt when he saw her lose her footing as her injured ankle buckled under the pressure she had placed on it, he rushed forward and caught her before she hit the ground again.

            Kagome waited for the impact when she started to fall only it never came, cracking one of her closed eyes open she saw the familiar red of Inuyasha's Hoari. "Inuyasha…" she breathed out in surprise.

            "Baka." He chided as he lifted her fully off the ground. "You're going to make that injury worse if you keep putting pressure on it."

            Kagome let a soft smile grace her face, maybe… her heart speed up, just maybe there was a-

            "After all how else could I find the Shikon shards, you're my shard detector so I need you in good condition, no sense in me having to carry such a weak girl any longer than I have to due to her stupidity." 

            The smile immediately vanished from her face, he just had to finish that sentence didn't he! Well she wasn't about to let him help her! "Sorry if I'm such a burden to you!" she yelled out, harshly shoving him away, before scooping her makeshift walking stick up and limping off as fast as she could.

            He was about to go after her when a cold hand on his shoulder made him pause. He turned to look at the girl behind him, as much as he'd like to keep her with him he knew that she would never have it, and so he would have to tell her good bye for now and see what the hell Kagome's problem was.

            "Inuyasha…" Kikyo breathed out as she tugged on his shoulder a bit indicating for him to turn around. "She won't get far."

            Reluctantly he turned to face her his back to the very direction Kagome had fled. "Kikyo, I…" 

            "So she really does mean more…"

            "No!"

            Kikyo quickened an eyebrow at him in question.

            "Look Kagome's hurt! So you can either see me later, or you can travel with us, where I can protect you…"

            She gazed at him a hint of surprise flickered into her eyes, "so you wish me to be by your side?" her eyes narrowed, "why do you prolong your promise Inuyasha, why do you refuse to go to hell with me. Perhaps this is a trick, perhaps your not Inuyasha at all… After all Naraku fooled me once "

            Inuyasha sighed as much as he wanted to reassure the girl he had to get to Kagome before she really hurt her self, "Kikyo, yes or no." he asked as the wind stirred his hair and bangs in it's breeze.

            "How can you be so quick as to try and leave me for that girl, after I died for you! Nearly twice!" she hissed as her hands clenched at her sides.

            Inuyasha lowered his head. It was true she had nearly died twice because of him heck she did die the first time, and he did feel really guilty about that, but still "Kagome…" he unintentionally whispered her name, much to Kikyo's discomfort. 

            "I'll go…" she finally said, her eyes lowered, "but only if you will keep your promise and go to hell with me later on."

            Inuyasha fisted his hands and waved them in frustration, "Kikyo I-" 

            "So you never intended to go with me did you?"

            He lowered his voice and slumped forward slightly, "Originally I was but now… I'm sorry."  

            "Then you leave me no choice."

            "huh?" his head snapped up to see her readying an arrow. 

"Prepare yourself INUYASHA!"

 ^--^

/O.O\

            Kagome hobbled through the forest, as tears fell freely from her cheeks. 'I'll show him how strong I can be… I'll show-' her thoughts drifted from determined to just being miscible, as she played the truth of his words over in her head, 'well he never really lead me on, since day one he always said I was just his shard detector, and-and maybe I am as weak as he says, always getting targeted by someone, always getting caught! No wonder he wants Kikyo, she's mature, beautiful, graceful, sophisticated, and useful… since Kikyo's back why doesn't she be his shard detector, and I'll just- I'll just…' "I'll just go back to my time!" with that soft declaration the tears came faster and harder than before.

            It was getting harder to walk with each step over the uneven ground, with each step she leaned a little bit more heavily on her make-shift cane. Her ankle throbbed, she was probably making the injury worse but like she cared, heck she welcomed the pain, it took her mind off the heartache. "Kagome no baka…" she whispered into the air as she trudged along. Hopefully she'd find the others soon, so she could say goodbye…

            "Do I really want to say good bye?" she whispered to nobody unparticular as she paused her journey to contemplate that thought, could she really do that? Would that make her happy? Never seeing Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, Kirara, Shippou-chan, Moyga-jiji, or Kaede-obasan ever again, never seeing Inuyasha… could she really do that, no…  She could never be happy leaving those she carried about behind to never see them again. She tried to start her journey again but found it hurt too much to even try and continue at the moment so, reluctantly she lowered herself to the ground; she'd just rest a minuet, besides what could possibly happen to her?

            The wind blew past playing with her raven hair before settling down again.  "So what are you mopping about? I really don't see why someone like you would be important to us but…"

            Kagome slowly pulled her head up to look at the wind user, "Kagura…"

            "Well I'm surprised you remember me the way your acting one might think other wise…"

            Kagome mentally sweat dropped 'Inuyasha's defiantly right…' "Look, if you're here to kill me, hurry it up and get it over with. "she sniffled as she lowered her head once more.

            "O-Oi!" Kagura called out waving her fan a bit to try and get the girls attention. She was a little shocked to put it mildly; she wasn't going to fight them? Well better for them, it would be less messy that way, but the stubborn girl needed to lift her head up for things to work! 

            "What are you waiting for, haiyaku shirio…" she muttered her eyes hidden behind her bangs. 

            "Oi! We're not here to kill you… all we need is for you to look up." She said simply. 'Well whatever Naraku arranged it certainly took the sprit out of the girl, now we just need to finish the job.' She thought slightly amused at her own joke.

            "Why?" she asked her voice cracking.

            "Just look up!" She was starting to loose her patience with the girl  now, the sooner she raised her head the better, she mentally growled at Naraku's warning not to cut her at all costs the last thing they needed was for Inuysha to come running and interrupt their mission. 

            Kagome finally thinking over what she was saying decided it best to cry later and prove that she could take care of herself, just this once… She slipped the bow off her shoulder and quickly grabbed an arrow out of the holder, she only had two left since the rest had fallen out at some point, so she had best not miss, just as she was about to load the bow, a gust of wind whipped toward her the Ryu no mae the bow snapped in half, as the strap of the arrow dock cut clean in two, and her left shoulder suffered a fairly large cut. 

Kagome slumped against the tree behind her, her face raised to see not only Kagura, but Kanna and Akago standing near by. "no." she breathed out just as Kanna stepped forward and started to drain her soul away… "not again…"

            Kagura watched holding Akago close now as to the fact that Kanna was a little busy at the moment and watched her older sister work. She mentally cringed at the cut now adoring the miko's shoulder, hopefully Naraku wouldn't notice…"Are you sure this plan of yours will work Akago, last time you or Kanna tried to contain her soul it was too big to manage…" she trailed off, at least some conversation would keep her mind off of all the punishments Naraku could inflict on her for disobeying orders 'again'.

            "Yes, because if Kanna takes enough of it into the mirror then I can keep the rest of it asleep inside of her, there would be no escape." The babe in her arms replied.

            Kagura nodded, the plan did sound logical enough… this could work.

            "Akago… she is ready now." Kanna breathed out as she lowered her mirror.

            Kagome, felt very weak, her eyes were half open as she sat there breathing in and out through her mouth just trying to stay conscious. Kagura walked forward until she stood right in front of the girl, and then placed the child to her chest. The child closed his eyes as he laied his head against her. "Just as we planed the trauma the of seeing Inuyasha choose Kikyo over her brought the darkness of her heart to the front, she will not escape me this time." 

Kagura cocked an eyebrow at the bit of information, 'wasn't Kikyo dead?' Kagome's respiration and heart sped up at the mention of those two being together, tears stung her eyes, as the child against her began to send out a pulse of dark energy and her arms that had felt like rubber moments ago began to move of their own accord and embrace the little one to her, just before her eyes lost the little bit of feeling that was left to them and she knew no more…

            "It's done." Akago informed his elder sisters, "You know what to do."

            Kagura didn't waste a second as she mechanically plucked on of the feathers out of her hair and then the four of then got on and flew away… 

 ^--^

/O.O\

The oversized boomerang raced forward taking out a few of the poisonous bugs before returning to it's master. Sango narrowed her eyes at the youkai that had already regained it's balance she'd have to figure out how to take it down quickly before- Her breath caught in her throat when the monster turned toward a pair of children that were huddled next to the still forms of what could be assumed their parents. Desperation filled her as she reacted impulsively seeding Hiraikotsu flying toward her target, anything to get it's attention away from the children!

Miroku's own eyes widened at the realization when one of the heads jutted out toward the little ones ready to devour them whole, he acted on instinct, and ran over to them. 

Time seemed to slow down as Hiraikotsu was stomped to the ground cracking down the middle clean in half, Kirara dodged the head on the right's attack and the middle head crashed down catching the monk in it's mouth. 

Sango and Shippou watched in horror as the youkai closed it's mouth and swallowed before opening it's now empty mouth up ready to devourer it's original targets. 

Shippou buried his head in Kirara's fur as he wailed at the top of his young lungs. 

Sango stood rutted to the spot for several seconds before a inhuman cry tore from her throat before drawing her Katana and charging at the monstrosity before her. 

The youkai was totally unprepared when Sango squired it's head mid lunge, "don't just stand there RUN!" she barked out as she twisted the sword bring it up making a rather nasty cut in it's head, just barley flipping to the side in time to avoid the same fate as the priest had just suffered. 

Letting out another cry she whipped around just in time to parry the teeth of the head behide her. Putting her all weight into the sword she forced the head back and managed to roll under it towards its body.

Kirara was busy taking care to keep at least one head occupied as her mistress could breath easier, however the middle head was starting to regenerate and it wouldn't be long till it joined the other two in attacking…

 ^--^

/O.O\

There was the twang of the string as the arrow was released.  Inuyasha quickly dodged to the side just missing the deadly projectile. "Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled. "I have to go! Kagome might-"

"She's the reason you want to stay. So therefore after I kill you I'll go take care of her, then I'll meet you in hell." She said as she shot another arrow. "That way there will be nothing holding you back from fulfilling your promise to me." Yet another arrow was shot forth. 

This went on for quite some time, till finally Kikyo shoot an arrow slightly off target and Inuyasha dodged right into it. The arrow tore through his sleeve and, stuck there? Inuyasha stared at the protruding arrow in surprise, a purity arrow would have disintegrated the material and hit the tree behind him, but this arrow just stuck in the material, like a normal arrow would… But Kikiyo's arrows were all purity ones, so that meant… he inhaled the air again, Naraku… this whole thing had been a trick from the start! He narrowed his eyes; well since this wasn't really Kikyo then he'd have no remorse for tearing her to peaces…

With that thought in mind Inyasha leapt forward and knocked the bow from the girl's hands. Kikyo gave a started cry when her main weapon flew from her grasp before claws ripped through her and her body, crumbled into dust. 

His eyes darkened as his opponent's remains blew away in the wind. He gave a disgusted snort when the mixed smell of his hated enemy and a really good impression of his dead love reached his nose, indicating that some of the dust still clung to his nails. Swiping the air he gave a satisfied grunt when the dust looses from their positions, that's when it hit him, this was a trap all right, but… he sniffed the air experimentally searching for Kagome's sweet fragrance, when the most vile scent reached his nose, Kagome's blood… The second that registered in his mind he was off tracing the scent with a growl "Naraku!" He had to find her NOW!

He raced through the woods in a blur only coming to a stop when he had found the source of the smell, a small amount of blood scattered on the ground right next to a broken bow and a scattered pack of arrows…

"Kagome…" he breathed out a softly as worry etched in his face. She had been injured before this encounter, not to mention emotionally unstable. 'And who's fault was that?' he thought in disgust.

The growl returned sharply in his throat when the stench of his hated enemy clicked in his mind. It was all over the place, so either Kagome gave Naraku one hell of a workout, or there had been multiple detachments… His growl deepened as red flashed in his narrowed eyes before fading away to a molten gold. At her most vulnerable she had been out numbered and alone. Quickly picking up the remnants of the group's fleeting scent on the wind he started after it with a vengeance. 

 ^--^

/O.O\

            Miroku slowly opened his eyes, he was aware that he was currently in a lot of pain… it was then it clicked that acid surrounded him… that's when it finally clicked the youkai had swallowed him… at least it had done so with out chewing… he mentally cringed at that thought, he'd have to get out of here fast though, other wise he wouldn't be around long enough to really enjoy that fact… whipping the beads off his hand he let out the power of "Kazzana!" It vaguely registered in his mind that half dissolved bones flew into the void along with the acid and tissue; He'd rip this monster up from the inside out! 

To be continued….

Shout outs:

Sky77: hey thanks for the warm welcome! And I appreciate the tip ^_~ I read your story and I really liked it! Very fun! Lol sorry I didn't review, my baka computer doesn't seem to like the review button, I click it and nothing happens… L (grumbles) anyway if you give me your email, I'd love to give you a thorough review ^_~ thanks


End file.
